


Echoes of Infinity

by myaalyse



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Minor Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Multi, Near Death Experiences, Soul Bond, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29035329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myaalyse/pseuds/myaalyse
Summary: Draco Malfoy would do just about anything to save Hermione granger from certain death. Even if that means binding their magic core.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Lavender Brown/Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood
Comments: 13
Kudos: 22





	Echoes of Infinity

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first dramione fanfic I’ve written and posted. This will have multiple chapters until I’ve decided it’s over lol.
> 
> Happy_valley helped write and correct my many mistakes ❤️

May 1998

Hogwarts

The battle was over.

Draco was panicking. Not because of the possibility of going Azkaban, but because he had healed the Granger girl in battle.

While he was watching his life far apart in front of him he saw a Death Eater shoot a curse at her. Her body crumpled to the ground in a lifeless heap.. Before he could register what he was doing he was on the ground putting his hands on her. He didn’t know what to do, he just knew he had to be quick. Before he could cast a healing spell he felt a surge of magic come from within himself transferring to Granger in front of him. She began to cough and slowly opened her eyes. His own widened as she reached out for him.

“Ha-rry, we did it? Didn’t we?” She asked dreamily.

“We sure did, Hermione” He answered back. He didn’t want to tell Granger he wasn’t Harry. He got up from the ground and walked over to his parents hoping one of her friends would go attend to her soon.

He had been punished greatly that night when he returned back to the manor. His father wasn’t a fool.

He had seen what he did for the girl.

His father had decided he wouldn’t tell the dark lord what a failure his son was. For that, Draco was thankful. He graciously took the Cruciatuses from his father.

As long as Granger was safe.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

6 months later

Harry began to pace back and forth. Hermione had been put in a Magically induced coma the day after the battle. They had found her barely alive on the battlefield. He was thankful that her magic had healed most of her injuries. Some days he would pop by the order's safe house and hold her hand and cry. He had felt responsible. It wasn’t the same without Hermione. He wished she would be there for the celebrations after the final battle. He shuttered remembering telling Ron she might not wake up. Ron had been the one to find her on the battlefield barely breathing, but holding on. He instantly picked her up in his arms bridal style and carried her to Madam Pomfrey. Madam Pomfrey had confirmed she was alive and Hermione was instantly taken to Saint Mungos.

Saint Mungos after the final battle was a little overwhelming. Plenty of people were rushing in and out trying to find out if their loved ones were taken there after the battle. Truth be told, only a handful had been. Most of the injured had already perished on the battlefield. Once it came to realization, The Aurors had sent out a team to tag the deceased and transport to Saint Mungos to be identified. Harry had watched almost every single family come in with hope, only to be crushed when they were told they had passed away. He would offer his condolences and tell the family they didn’t die in vain. He would make sure every single person who died in the Battle of Hogwarts would be recognized.

Harry had not wanted to visit Hermione when she was taken to Saint Mungos. He couldn’t take it if she would die because he was the chosen one. Instead, Ron would visit every other day. He would hold her hand and talk to her. He would tell her he loves her and how bad he wished it was him. Harry had never seen Ron so committed to something. Once it was verified that Hermione would be in the medically induced Coma until she woke herself up, Harry had offered 12 grimmauld place for her recovery so she didn't have to sit in that hospital day in and day out. She could be where her family was.

Harry had hired a healer to keep watch over her day and night. He was busy with Auror training and trying to pick up the pieces of the wizarding world that Voldemort had destroyed. It wasn’t easy with the world on his shoulders. Not to mention a very pregnant Ginny who just wanted his attention. Ron came over weekly, at one point Harry had to cut communication with Ron over a small spat they had one evening. Ron was upset that Hermione wasn’t making any improvements. He felt as if Harry should be doing more to research her condition. Harry had grabbed the Floo powdered and threw him in the fireplace and called out the burrow before Ron could realize what he was doing. He was tired of feeling useless, he didn’t need Ron’s opinion on what he was or wasn’t doing. All he cared about was Hermione. He needed her more than he could ever explain. She was the glue, and without her he was coming apart at the seems.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione’s mind

Hermione opened her eyes and saw her parents. They were sitting on a blanket a few yards away having a picnic. She sat herself up from the position she awoke from and stood up. She was so happy to finally be reunited with her parents. She walked over and sat on their blanket. Mrs.Granger turned and looked at her daughter.

“Mione, We’re so happy to see you darling. It’s been too long.” Her mum fussed. Hermione nodded wrapping her arms around her mum. She agreed. It had been way too long since she had a peaceful moment with her parents without the wizarding world crumbling to pieces. They sat on the blanket and enjoyed the sunset. Hermione opened the picnic basket in front of her and handed a sandwich to her mum.

“You packed my favorite, I feel spoiled” She gave a small smile to her mother. In her hands was peanut butter and marshmallow fluff sandwich. She groaned as she took a bite. As she was chewing she realized something.

She couldn’t taste the food. She could chew and swallow, but she couldn’t taste. She knew something was significantly wrong.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The healer that took care of Hermione was doing her daily duties. She would wash Hermione’s face everyday at 8 am. From there she would undress her from her night clothes and put a fresh pair of day clothes on her. She had taken pity on the poor girl in front of her. She would make sure her hair was washed and combed. Although she did dread brushing it most of the time. Hermione had never made any movements or sounds, the witch did nothing to indicate her process was changing in the slightest

One day the healer decided to cast a diagnosis Charm on Hermione’s body. She wanted to make sure her body was actually healing and not just at a standstill. She took her wand and waved in front of the unconscious girl. The wand lit up in green and traveled down her body when all of the sudden it began to light up in red. The healer was confused. Hermione’s magic reserve should have only one magic in it. But when conducting the charm once more, the healer could tell that there were two magic properties in her body fighting for Hermione to live.

The nurse hadn’t said a word to Harry. If the girl was protected by someone’s magic, and it was a secret she wouldn’t feel right telling Harry her secret. Instead she informed Potter on her daily progress. Hermione was slowly coming out of the coma that had been induced months earlier. She started to squeeze hands. The healer had hoped that her magic reserve would heal her much quicker, but she was glad that Hermione was still alive at this point.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hermione’s POV

The days she spent with her parents never felt real. She would spend the day with them, eat supper and head to her room and sleep. Each day seemed like a repeat of the next. Although she was enjoying her parents company, Hermione could tell something was wrong. It was too peaceful. She hadn’t even had one owl from Harry. She decided that, the next day she would wake up she would figure out what was going on.

Hermione awoke to her mother walking in her room bringing her breakfast.

“Good morning dear, I thought you would like breakfast in bed.”her mother smiled warmly at her placing the tray of pancakes, fruit and orange juice on her lap.

Hermione nodded and smiled at her mother. Even if she wasn’t completely sure this was real, she was grateful to have her mother back. She finished her breakfast and walked downstairs putting her dishes in the sink.

Hermione spotted her mother on the couch knitting. She walked over beside her. She didn’t want to upset her mum. But she had no choice.

“Mum,has any owls come for me? I haven’t heard from Harry or Ron” Hermione shifted uncomfortably. Her mum suddenly stopped and turned to her.

“Mione, I don’t know Harry or Ron. And I’m not sure why an owl would come if you did?” Her mother replied. Hermione only nodded. That was her telltale sign that this wasn’t real. She scooted closer to her mum enjoying her warmth. “Sorry mum, you’re right. I don’t know anyone with either of those name”. She spoke. Her mom only nodded and picked up her knitting needles again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking a chance on my story and reading! Please let a comment of you enjoyed.


End file.
